A Moment Of Weakness
by AJeff
Summary: Will Alex forgive Izzie when she apologizes to him on kissing Denny? ONESHOT


**Disclaimer: I don't own Alex and Izzie.**

**Author's Note: This is what I'd like to happen after Izzie kissed Denny.**

Izzie stepped back from Denny's bedside, raised her hand to her mouth and gasped. What the hell happened here? She hadn't expected herself to have kissed him. It was against all rules. Her rules.

"I'm sorry, Denny. I shouldn't have done that. It's just that I'm so glad you're still here. Thought we would have lost you for good." She looked towards the door and heard the sound of heavy footsteps at a distance, then the sound disappeared.

Denny smiled. "I think you'd better go after him."

"Who?" She asked as her eyes was still focused to the door.

"Your young man, Dr. Karev. The one you love."

After her shift was done, Izzie walked into Joe's and found Alex in the corner of the bar as he downed his third drink.

"Alex." Izzie waited for an invitation for her to join him, but, none came. So, she seated herself across as she laid her hand on his glass.

"Get your own drink, Dr. Stevens. Do you mind?" She knew by the tone of his voice that she not only angered him, but, she hurt him deeply.

"Thought you'd be baby sitting tonight. Denny needs his hand to be held, among other things." He spoke sarcastically.

"I don't know what to say," she began, but Alex interrupted her.

"Then don't say anything. Leave me alone, Izzie. I picked this corner so no one bothers me. Alright?"

"I'm sorry, Alex. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. You were right about Denny, his condition and, well, about everything. I'm so very sorry for those terrible words I said to you."

"Pfft," was all Alex could say, then he motioned Joe for another drink.

Izzie grabbed hold of his hand. "Let go, Izzie. I'm not in the mood for hand holding." She held on tighter that Alex jerked his arm away.

"Okay," she said tearfully.

"I saw you kiss him. I saw you!" He raised his voice, but calmed down when he felt a friendly hand on his shoulder.

It was Joe. "Hey, pal, a cup of black coffee for you. No more drinks."

Alex gulped down his coffee and never minded the hot liquid as it slowly slivered down his throat. He watched Izzie as tears rolled down her flawless face. His heart was made of stone. He was the one who broke other women's heart, Izzie had been one of them, with the incident with Olivia and she forgave him. But, no woman ever broke his heart until now.

"Alex, please forgive me. It...it was just a moment of weakness."

"He's a patient, Dr. Stevens. Shit." His tone of voice was low-keyed.

They sat quietly for a few minutes until Izzie broke the silence. "It's not like I slept with him. Unlike you, with Olivia...," she caught herself. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that."

"So, it's payback time?"

She shook her head. "No. I can't justify why I kissed him. And if I could take it back, I would. I would turn back today and let it be tomorrow all over again, if I could. Haven't you ever done something you've regretted? I can't justify what I did. All I can say is I'm sorry."

"Yea! I've done things I've regretted and I'm paying for it now."

"Alex!" She squealed. "I never stopped loving you. I still love you." Izzie cried out.

"You love me?" His eyes widened and that iceberg around his heart melted.

"Yes and if you don't love me anymore, I'll understand, after what I've done to you." She said in defeat.

"Izzie, I never said I loved you."

"I just thought, never mind." She slid out of the booth and walked passed the now sober Alex.

He caught her arm and pulled her down next to him. His fingers ran through her blonde tresses. "How'd you know...how'd you know that I loved you? Each time I wanted to tell you, it was never the right moment."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Your eyes. I saw it in your eyes. A girl knows these things."

Alex had done something Izzie never expected. He kissed her like he'd never kissed her before. He drew her close and she snaked her arms around his back. They kissed, passionately and breathlessly.

"I'm sorry, Alex, for everything." She apologized profusely. "I'm sorry about Denny."

"Denny who?" Alex asked and embraced her tightly as he rocked her side to side in his arms.

Again, they kissed, once more with feeling.

**The End**


End file.
